<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waking up, sex, and wedding plans, oh my. by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797872">waking up, sex, and wedding plans, oh my.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little sexy, F/M, More Fluff, Owelle, i might suck at writing het, just a little something for owelle shippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle wakes up to a little something from Owen and the two of them decide to move up the wedding before the baby is born.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Blake/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waking up, sex, and wedding plans, oh my.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you guys like this one, i really just want to consider it a small little filler for even bigger things.</p><p>prompt: waking up together</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after a night of making love, Michelle was waking up to the man of her dreams underneath the covers, pleasing her without any kind of warning. She felt his tongue glide along her slit skillfully. Her body trembling against the bed as she found his hair and pulled at it urging him to keep going. And that is exactly what Owen kept doing, lapping her up, this tongue working his magic needing for her to come yet again for him, not that he was counting, but it was a lot and enjoyed pleasing her. He enjoyed hearing her call his name the way she did too. The way she would beg, her need to be loved and touched in all the right places. "Dear, god Owen," Michelle cried bucking her hips forward for his tongue to glide inside of her like that until she was shaking in what felt like another earth-shattering orgasm, "I can't believe you," She trembled getting him up to kiss her as she let her hands wrap around his erection, she only had to writhe her hand a few times down his length for him to let go against her. </p><p>"Damn," Owen panted, licking his lips, still tasting her as he moaned. "You taste so wonderful and that's all I need to let go." He promised as he was nuzzling her with a little grin. "I hope you enjoyed that little wake-up surprise," He added with another grin. "Sometimes I just can't resist."</p><p>"I definitely don't mind, I definitely wouldn't mind if you did every morning, I love waking up next to you even more now." Michelle winked herself, "You never know maybe one day I'll wake you up with a little something, something?" She nudged him a little placing a kiss on his cheek. </p><p>Between more kisses and words of loving being moaned out in between the engaged couple were suddenly thinking about their wedding and how it should be sooner with the baby on the way, "I wanna marry you sooner, I wanna marry you as soon as I possibly can, I don't think I can wait," Owen said in another kiss of theirs.</p><p>"I was thinking the same exact thing, we don't anything huge, we just need each other right?" She asked kissing him back.</p><p>"Just the family here, it's just TK and me...our lives are here now..." Owen decided with a small nod.</p><p>"It sounds perfect, I get to see you in a tux too." She gave him a little kiss on his nose.</p><p>"And I get to see you in a wedding gown?" Owen raised his eyebrows, "I can't think of anything else more beautiful." </p><p>"Oh stop, you're flattering me." Michelle doubted herself, she couldn't help it sometimes, no one loved her like this, she literally loved every word that came out of Owen's mouth. He just sad it and meant every single word.</p><p>"It's honest to god truth," Owen swore. </p><p>Michelle blushed and shook her head just going in to kiss him again, the wedding date was then set to be as soon as they could gather everyone together to throw a random ceremony. There would be everything a wedding should have, but importantly it was set to celebrate their love for one another being husband and wife, and having a beautiful baby together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed &lt;3 i don't have much plans to write about the wedding in this good things happen bingo prompts but it will be mentioned in what's to come - the rest of the prompts are going to be tarlos related with a mention of owelle. thank you so much for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>